Too Far
by Thorthor
Summary: Sepasang anak manusia yang tidak dapat bersatu dalam hubungan menyangkut kata CINTA karena nasib belum berpihak pada mereka. Warning Inside! /KisexOC/ Oneshot


**TOO FAR**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

Cita-cita untuk memilikinya hancurlah sudah. saat ia rapuh, tak ada lagi raga yang merengkuh. KisexOC

**.**  
..

...

.

-HIKARI POV-

Namaku Kaname Hikari, aku bersekolah di Teikou academi. Hari ini kujalani seperti biasa. Diawali dengan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah dan –

"Hikacchi.."

Ya, berangkat sekolah bersama model berparas tampan ini yang notabenenya adalah teman kecilku dan juga teman SMP ku di Teikou academi – sebentar, kenapa dia datang sepagi ini?

TOK TOK TOK

"Hikacchi? Apa kau sudah siap? Baa-san sudah menunggu di bawah.. kata baa-san kita akan sarapan bersama pagi ini. Jadi, aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya ssu.."

Ia mengetok pintu kamarku dan menjelaskan seperti itu, seolah ia menjawab pertanyaan di otakku..

"Kau ke bawah duluan saja Ryou-chan, dan bilang pada kaa-san hari ini aku tidak sarapan, aku mau diet untuk beberapa bulan ini. Badanku mulai tak elok untuk dilihat.." ujarku seraya menghadapkan diriku ke arah cermin besar yang ada di kamarku.

"apa aku yakin? tubuhmu tak gemuk sedikitpun Hikacchi"

"tentu saja aku yakin Ryou-chan"

"Yasudah.. kalau itu maumu ssu"

Ya, aku memang tipikal orang yang bisa dibilang keras kepala dan Ryou-chan tau itu. Apapun yang aku inginkan, pasti kulakukan.

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan seragam sekolahku yang sudah rapih dan surai perakku yang ku biarkan terurai panjang. Aku turun ke ruang makan dan menemukan si surai keemasan.

"Hikari, apa kau yakin ingin diet? Menurut kaa-san tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Tak gemuk sedikitpun" ujar kaa-san saraya menyiapkan bento untukku dan Ryou-chan. Ya, semenjak Empat tahun lalu, tepatnya semenjak orang tua Ryou-chan pergi ke Paris, Ryou-chan jadi sering dibuatkan bento oleh kaa-san ku.

"itu menurut kaa-san saja kan.. karena kaa-san adalah ibuku.. jadi pantas saja kalau kaa-san bilang seperti itu"

Entah kenapa orang yang saat itu sedang asik menyantap makanannya mengentikan kegiatannya tersebut

"kau salah Hikacchi.. menurutku kau tetap langsing dan cantik ssu"

Serontak pipiku terasa panas saat kata-kata itu mencelos keluar dari bibir sang model – aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali 'akh.. tidak tidak.. dia temanku sedari kita bayi.. jadi, wajar ia memujiku seperti itu.. bodohnya aku'

"Itu kan kau yang bilang Ryou-chan.. itu karena kau adalah teman kecilku.. ya kan?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang

"terserah kau saja lah.." manik madunya melirik ke arah arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya "Sudah jam 06.15.. Ayo kita berangkat ssu!" ujarnya semangat seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"ini bento kalian" ujar kaa-san seraya menyerahkankan dua kotak bento kepada aku dan Ryou-chan

"ah iya, nanti sore kaa-san akan menyusul Tou-san ke Tokyo selama 5 hari, jadi jaga diri baik-baik dan Ryouta, tolong jaga Hikari baik-baik ya.." jelas kaa-san ku. Ya, kaa-san dan tou-san ku adalah pemilik perusahaan keluarga Kaname. Bisa dibilang perusahaan keluargaku adalah keluarga yang cukup besar di Tokyo.

"Siap baa-san" ujarnya seraya memasang pose hormat layaknya seorang prajurit kepada komandannya.

Aku menyikut perutnya dan berhasil membuatnya memekik kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit. "Oh, ayolah Ryou-chan.. aku bukan anak kecil" Kaa-san terkikik geli melihat kelakuanku dan Ryou-chan

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dan Ryou-chan berangkat dulu ya kaa-san.. ittekimasu.." ujarku seraya keluar dari rumah megahku.

.

.

Aku dan Ryou-chan sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kami. Seperti biasa Ryou-chan disambut oleh para fansnya yang _ganas_ entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sehingga tak ada bosannya mendekati Ryou-chan setiap hari

"kyaaa~ ohayou Kise-kun"

"kyaa~ dia senyum padaku.. kya~"

Teriakan-teriakan seperti itulah yang masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Aku memberi tanda padanya untuk masuk duluan. Ia hanya mengangguk

Aku berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Saat di depan kelas

Ah, itu dia.. pemuda bersurai merah yang kudambakan. Dia adalah teman sekelasku dan Ryou-chan, dialah orang yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama juara umum di sekolahku. Dia adalah ketua tim basket sekolahku yang biasa disebut Kiseki no sedai atau Generation of miracle. Ia memiliki manik Heterokrom yang indah. Namun satu yang membuatku tak suka padanya padanya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah seorang yang kejam. Kalau ada yang membantah perintahnya, ia tak segan-segan untuk melayangkan gunting kesayangannya itu. Bagaimanapun, aku sayang padanya. Ya, dia pacarku, Sei-kun, Akashi Seijuuro-kun

"Hikari"

Ia memanggil namaku. Ahh, senangnya.. pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah menyapaku

"A-Ada apa Sei-kun?"

"Kemana Ryouta?" tanyanya. Ah, ternyata ia menanyakan Ryou-chan

"dia ada di gerbang bersama fans-fansnya" aku menggerutu kecil 'kenapa dia tak pernah menanyakan keadaanku sedikitpun sih?'. Aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku menuju bangku tempat aku dan Sharo-chan menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Aku menarik bangkuku kasar. Aku tak menghiraukan sharo-chan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikapku. Aku mengambil buku fisika dari tasku. Aku berfikir, dibandingkan aku memikirkan pacar atau lebih kepada majikanku lebih baik aku belajar untuk ulangan fisika nanti.

"Kana-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sikapmu agak aneh pagi ini" Tanya sharo-chan

"tak apa sharo-chan.. aku hanya pusing memikirkan ulangan fisika nanti hehehe" jelasku seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman

"Ah, sama, aku juga hahahaha"

Tak lama Ryou-chan memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang ada di depanku. Ia menyenderkan badannya di senderan kursinya seraya berucap "ah.. lelah sekali kalau harus melayani mereka setiap hari" aku dan sharo-chan yang mendengar itu pun terkikik pelan

"hidoi ssu.. aku capek tahu" protesnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"bercanda kise-kun" ujar sharo seraya mencubit pipi semulus porselen milik si model

DEG

Loh? Kenapa dada ini terasa sesak saat melihat Sharo mencubit pipi Ryou-chan? Ah, sudahlah.. mungkin karena kami selalu bersama sejak bayi.

Manik emeraldku menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang baru memasuki kelas. Kemana saja dia?

KRIIIINGGG

Bel masuk berbunyi.. aku dan teman sekelas pun bersiap untuk melaksanakan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa

.

.

KRIIIINGG

Saat istirahatpun tiba. Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku dan Sharo-chan pun pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal kami

Aku membuka bekalku

"loh? Kenapa bekalmu sedikit sekali hari ini?" Tanya Sharo-chan "oh oh oh, aku tahu.. pasti karena kau tak mau terlihat gemuk di depan Akashi-kun kan?" tebaknya

"ahaha… ya begitulah" ujarku

Sharo-chan terkikik mendengarnya.

.

.

-NORMAL POV-

Sementara itu di tempat Kise

Terlihat seorang bersurai keemasan sedang terduduk lemas di bangku di sudut ruangan sembari memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela

Entah mengapa, seketika matanya terbelalak

Ia segera berlari menuju atap sekolah

BRAAKK

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka paksa terdengar sangat keras dan memperlihatkan tubuh sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah pemuda bersurai keemasan – Kise Ryouta –

Ia menuju ke arah Hikari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya

Hikari dan Sharo menghentikan kagiatan makannya dan menatap pemuda yang menuju ke arah mereka duduk

"Ada apa Ryou-chan?" Tanya Hikari heran

"i-itu.. Akashicchi.."

"ada apa dengan Sei-kun?"

"d-dia –"

"dia kenapa Ryou-chan?"

"Aku lihat dia bersama seorang perempuan di pinggir lapangan ssu"

Hikari bungkam dan menundukan kepalanya. Tak lama air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya

"kau bohong kan?"

"Aku –"

"KATAKAN! KAU BOHONG KAN?!" bentak Hikari

"ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak bohong ssu"

Hikari beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan Sharo dan Kise di atap sekolah

"c-chotto!" ujar Kise seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Hikari

Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas

PLAAKK

Sontak mata kise terbelalak saat Hikari menamparnya

"Ryou-chan.. kenapa kau berani menuduh sei-kun? Buktinya dia di sini! Sedang bermain shogi. Bukan di lapangan bersama seorang perempuan. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!"

"ada apa ramai-ramai di sini huh, Hikari? Ryouta?" Tanya seorang bersurai merah dari arah dalam kelas

"Akashicchi, tadi kau bersama seorang perempuan 'kan ssu?" Tanya Kise memperjelas. Ah, bodohnya dia, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang pasti dijawab 'Tidak' oleh sang pemeran utama dalam masalah ini

"bodohnya kau Ryouta, tentu saja tidak. Sedari tadi aku di kelas, bersama shogiku."  
"dan mana mungkin aku terga mendua darinya" lanjut Akashi seraya memegang dagu Hikari

"sekarang jelas 'kan Ryou-chan?" jawab Hikari

"Tapi tadi aku melihat jelas, dengan mata kepalaku!"

Hikari mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar kise sekali lagi namun nihil, tangan kekar kise sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya  
"ya, mungkin aku salah lihat.. ada apa aku ini? Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk memukul atau menamparku, karena aku yang akan menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu menangis"  
ia meninggalkan Hikari dan Sharo yang masih bungkam dengan perkataan si pemuda yang biasanya terlihat sangat riang.

.

"Kana-chan? Kemana Kise-kun pergi? Kenapa dia tak kembali sejak _kejadian_ saat istirahat tadi?"

Tak ada jawaban

"oke, mungkin kau ingin sendiri terlebih dahulu, kalau begitu aku duluan.. jaa ne" ujar Sharo seraya melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Hikari seorang diri

Hikari hanya menatap lantai kelas yang ada di bawahnya

"Aku lihat dia bersama seorang perempuan di pinggir lapangan ssu"

"Kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk memukul atau menamparku, karena aku yang akan menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu menangis"

Kata-kata itu terus menerus berputar di otaknya  
'kenapa Ryou-chan tega? Kenapa? Apa dia tak suka jika aku berpacaran? Kenapa?' pikir Hikari

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah tas yang pemiliknya sejak istirahat tak muncul kembali. Ia membawa tas itu dan pergi ke luar kelas

Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sepi tak seorangpun di sana

Saat melewati gym ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan bola basket yang bergesekan dengan lantai gym.

Ia sedikit menengok ke arah gym. Terlihat seorang bersurai keemasan sedang mendribel bola jingga yang ada di tangannya dengan emosi.

Ia mendribel bola itu ke ring dan melakukan dunk. Namun sayangnya saat ia turun, ia terjatuh. ia mencoba berdiri namun nihil, ia kembali jatuh terduduk

"Akh! Ryouta! Kau sudah melukai hati _sahabat _ karena perkataanmu sendiri.. ayolah Ryouta! Bangun! Kau tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini! A…Aku….. AKHHHH!" hardik Kise pada dirinya sendiri

Sementara Hikari yang melihat kise hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri seraya meneteskan air matanya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mendekap kise saat ini, namun ego menahannya. ia meninggalkan tas kise di depan pintu gym dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

Saat ini Hikari berjalan tanpa ada sosok yang selalu mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata, penuh tawa dan keceriaannya. Rasanya hampa

Sampai lah ia di rumah megahnya

Ia membuka pintunya kasar dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar pula. Tubuhnya ia dudukan paksa di belakang pintu rumahnya. Ia mengingat semua yang tadi ia lihat

"kenapa Ryou-chan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" ia bertanya – Tanya

Untunglah ibunya sudah berangkat, hanya tersisa ia seorang diri karena para maid pun sedang mengantar ibunya ke bandara. jadi ia bisa menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam tangisnya

Ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang langsung tertuju pada rumah Kise yang masih gelap, menandakan sang empunya belum juga pulang. Ia menutup tirai yang ada di jendela tersebut dan menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya setelah seharian menangis

.

.

Pagi ini Hikari menjalankan semuanya seorang diri, termasuk berangkat sekolah

Ia menutup pagar rumahnya dan sedikit melihat ke arah rumah sahabatnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah

.

.

.

-HIKARI POV-

Aku duduk di bangku ku dan menatap ke arah bangku saha – akh, tidak, dia bukan sahabatku lagi. Aku tak memiliki sahabat sebodoh dia

"KANA-CHAN" panggil Sharo-chan

"ada apa Sharo-chan?"

"itu.. Kise-kun –"

"Hikari" ia muncul, ya, orang yang membuatku begitu marah pada Ryou-chan

"A-ada apa Sei-kun?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" ia memberikan serangkai bunga mawar berbagai warna

Pipiku memanas, aku yakin saat ini wajahku memerah padam

"a-arigatou Sei-kun"

"hn, douita" ia meninggalkan aku dan Sharo-chan

"ah iya Sharo-chan, tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

KRRIIINGG

Bel masuk berbunyi

"pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Sharo-chan

.

KRIIINGGGG

Bel pulangpun berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sharo-chan?" tanyaku seraya semperhatikan serangkai bunga yang Sei-kun berikan.

"Kise-kun, dia masuk rumah sakit."

Rangkaian bunga yang kugenggam pun terjatuh, aku tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

"ia ditemukan pingsan di gym tadi pagi dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit" lanjut Sharo-chan

"Bisa kau antarkan aku untuk menjenguk Ryou-chan?" tanyaku dengan suara rendah seraya mengambil kembali serangkai bunga yang terjatuh dari genggamanku

"tentu" jawab sharo-chan

**-RUMAH SAKIT-**

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk saja ssu"

Aku menggerakan tanganku untuk membuka pintu putih di depanku

Aku melihat Kise terkulai lemah di atas ranjang besi

"ah, ternyata kau, Hikacchi" terlihat ia tersenyum. Ah tidak Ryou-chan, senyumanmu itu, menyakitkan, menyedihkan.

"duduklah ssu"

"bagaimana keadaanmu Ryou-chan?" tanyaku yang masih sedikit terpengaruh egoku

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa ssu" 'bohong' itulah yang muncul di kepalaku

"baik darimananya Kise-kun?" ujar Sharo-chan seraya memukul kepala Ryou-chan pelan

"ittai" pekik Ryou-chan seraya menggenggam tanga Sharo-chan dan menyingkirkannya dari kepalanya

Perasaan ini, sama seperti saat itu, saat Sharo-chan mencubit pipi Ryou-chan. Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini. Aku memegang keningku bingung

"kau kenapa Hikacchi?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku menggeleng pelan "tidak, aku baik-baik saja" 'sepertinya' tambahku dalam hati.

"aduh, aku haus, aku pamit keluar dulu ya. Mau membeli minuman"pamit Sharo-chan dan meninggalkanku bersama Ryou-chan beruda di sini

"kenapa kau melakukan _itu_?" ia menatapku bingung

"maksudmu apa ssu?"

"aku yakin kau mengerti Ryou-chan"

"apa kau menanyakan 'kenapa aku bicara bahwa Akashicchi berjalan bersama perempuan lain?'?"

"tentu saja bukan. Tapi.. kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?!"

Ia menundukan kepalanya

"jadi benar kau yang menaruh tasku di depan pintu gym dan melihatku memainkan permainan basketku itu?"

"itu karena aku… aku merasa bodoh. Merasa aku gagal menjadi seorang sahabat yang berjanji akan menjagamu ssu, karena kau menangis dan menamparku. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau sangat kecewa dan membenciku, terlebih, kau tak mendekatiku saat aku melakukan permainan _itu_. iya kan? Aku tahu aku sangatlah bodoh, jadi kufikir sangatlah wajar kalau kau membenciku ssu" ia mengela nafasnya panjang dan lagi-lagi memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Tolong jangan pernah keluarkan senyuman itu lagi. Aku benci senyuman menyedihkan itu.

TES

Aku tidak dapat menahan lagi air yang sudah ingin keluar sedari tadi.

"nah, lagi-lagi kau menangis karena aku. BODOH.. RYOUTA BODOH" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"ah, maaf Ryou-chan. Ini bukan salahmu, maafkan aku ya Ryou-chan, saat itu aku terbawa emosi" aku menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan mencoba tersenyum padanya  
"ahiya, tidak apa-apa ko ssu~ eh, tunggu.. ini pengelihatanku saja atau memang kau menjadi lebih kurus? Berarti dietmu berhasil selama 1 hari saja ssu"

Bukan. Aku bukan kurus karena diet, tapi aku kurus karena tidak makan sedari istirahat kemarin atau mungkin karena aku terlalu depresi haha~

"tapi kalau kau kurus seperti ini kau terlihat seperti anak hilang ssu" ia terkikik seraya mencubit pelan hidungku

Aku masih mencoba tersenyum. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa sedih sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Ia hancur seperti ini karena perbuatanku

"Ryou-chan, coba tebak! Sei-kun memberi apa padaku?" aku mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan di antara kami dengan menceritakan apa yang Sei-kun berikan padaku

"waah.. memangnya Akashicchi memberi apa ssu?"

Aku mengeluarkan serangkai bunga yang sedikit tak berbentuk karena kujatuhkan tadi "ini"

Ia tak mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Namun ia mengeluarkan ekspresi lega. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"bunga yang indah ssu, tapi.. kenapa bunga itu sedikit berantakan?" tanyanya

"ah, ini tadi aku terjatuh. Hehehe" ia mencubit pipiku

"kau ini ya.. tak ada aku sehari jadi seceroboh ini"

"ihhai hyo-han hehahin.. hehahin.." (ittai Ryou-chan lepasin.. lepasin..)

Ia terkikik melihatku

TOK TOK TOK

"aku kemba –"

"waduh waduh.. aku gamau ganggu deh.. maaf ya hehehe" lanjut Sharo-chan

Ryou-chan melepaskan cubitan di pipiku

"tak apa ko Sharocchi.. masuk saja ssu"

Sharo-chan pun menutup pintu ruangan dan menaruh kantung belanjaannya di atas meja

"Kana-chan, sekarang sudah malam.. kau mau menginap di sini atau pulang?" Tanya Sharo-chan

"lebih baik kau pulang Hikacchi, besok kan libur, kau boleh menjengukku lagi" ujar Ryou-chan

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Ryou-chan. Jaa ne~"

Aku dan Sharo-chan pun pergi meninggalkan Ryou-chan sendirian di kamar VVIP tersebut

-KISE POV-

Ia menutup pintu kamar rawat inapku

Kata dokter, tulang kakiku ada yang bergeser. Jadi, kata dokter aku harus menginap di rumah sakit sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Aku mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidurku, namun nihil, aku malah terjatuh di lantai

"akh.. kaki menyebalkan. Kenapa kau menyulitkanku?! Kau yang membuatku lemah di depannya.. akh! Damn you!"

Aku terus menerus menyalahkan kakiku

"Tak perlu susah payah menyempurnakan dirimu Ryouta. Dia milikku, aku dan dia sudah dijodohkan, jadi kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Suara itu. Iris maduku sontak mengecil ketika mendengar bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Hikacchi

"Kau bercanda kan? Ya 'kan Akashicchi?" aku menundukan kepalaku

Ia memegang kepalaku dan memaksa manik maduku bertemu dengan manik heterokrom miliknya

"Apa wajahku menunjukan bahwa aku sedang bercanda Ryouta"

"lalu, kenapa kau malah berjalan dengan perempuan lain?"

"ah, itu. Tentu saja karena aku tak mencintai Hikari. Aku hanya terpaksa berpacaran dengannya karena perusahaan keluargaku dan keluarganya bekerja sama"

Mataku terbelalak saat ia mengatakan itu

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITI HATINYA!"

"apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya Ryouta? Kau berani membantahku?"

Aku berdiri mengabaikan rasa sakit di kaki ini

Ia menunjukan guntingnya padaku

"kau rindu dengan guntingku Ryouta?"

"kau boleh bunuh aku sekarang. Asal kau berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitinya!" ucapku lirih

"aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku untuk membunuhmu Ryouta. Toh, sebentar lagi kau akan meninggal"

"apa maksudmu?"

" Tentu saja, penyakitmu itu" lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku bergitu saja

Aku jatuh terduduk seakan teringat dengan rasa sakit di kakiku

Pengelihatanku menjadi buram

.

.

tidak jelas

.

.

Gelap

.

.

" – CHAN, RYOU-CHAN" suara itu yang pertama masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku

Perlahan kubuka mataku, sesosok gadis cantik yang familiar di mataku. Manik emeraldnya menatapku khawatir.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar" air wajahnya berubah menjadi lega. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau berani berdiri dan membuat perbanmu penuh dengan cairan merah yang membuatmu membutuhkan beberapa kantung darah?"

yang benar saja.. ia menanyakan hal seperti itu, tak mungkin bagiku untuk memberitahunya

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet, namun ya beginilah jadinya ssu" aku mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan

"oh, oke, ohiya. Aku punya kabar baik loooh" ia Nampak senang sekali

"ternyata Aku dan Sei-kun sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami"

DEG

Dia antusias sekali. Dia tak tau bahaya di balik semua ini

Aku tertawa garing "ahaha, ya, selamat ya ssu" aku mengarahkan pandangaku ke arah jendela 'oh, kami-sama, tolong aku'

"Hikacchi.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu ssu?"

"tentu Ryou-chan"

"tolong antarkan aku ke taman sekitar rumah sakit ini ssu"

"baiklah.. ayo, biar kubantu duduk di kursi roda ini"

"terimakasih ssu"

.

-NORMAL POV-

"Hikacchi, kata dokter, aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini selama 2 hari lagi ssu, jadi.. aku minta kau jangan ke sini ya selama 2 hari ini"

"loh? Kenapa?"

"tak apa ssu, ohiya, aku mau memberi sesuatu kepadamu" ujar Kise seraya mengambil sekotak kecil dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Hikari

"bukalah kotak itu"

Hikari membuka kotak itu. Di dalam kotak itu terlihat kalung berliontin brokoli yang terbuat dari serangkaian batu-batu permata kecil.

"indah sekali Ryou-chan.. arigato ne"

"mendekatlah, biar aku yang memakaikan kalung itu di lehermu ssu"

Hikari pun mendekat, Kise pun memakaikan kalung itu di leher jenjang Hikari

"jaga kalung itu baik-baik ya Hikacchi, itu tanda sayangku kepadamu" kise tersenyum lebar. Hikari pun memeluk Kise dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kise

"berarti sekarang aku tak perlu susah-susah menyelamatkan diri dari para fansku ya? Aku sudah tenang disini hahahaha" ujar Kise yang dilanjutkan dengan tawanya. Gadis yang ada di pelukannya pun menyikut perutnya

"apa maksudmu Ryou-chan?"

"lupakan saja ssu" ujar kise seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hikari

"ohiya, masalah kau tak boleh menjengukku selama 2 hari ini adalah, karena kau sekolah ssu.. aku tak mau merepotkanmu dan tolong dengarkan perkataanku sekali ini saja" ujar model itu lirih

"hmmm.. baiklah kalau itu maumu Ryou-chan"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hikari tak menemui Kise

"kana-chan, Kise menitipkan ini kepadamu"

Sharo memberi kotak yang lumayan besar

"ini apa?"

"kalau kau ingin tahu, bukalah"

Hikari mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Isinya adalah beberapa foto Kise bersama Hikari

"kenapa ia memberikan ini?" Tanya Hikari kepada Sharo

"entahlah" ujar Sharo seraya menaikan kedua bahunya

.

Hikari berniat menjenguk Kise sekarang

"Hikari, Sharo"

"ya, ada apa sei-kun/Akashi-kun?"

"kalian mau kemana?"

"tentu saja menjenguk Ryou-chan"

"boleh aku ikut?"

"tentu"

"kalau begitu ayo naik ke mobilku"

.

.

"Ryou-cha –"

Mata mereka terbelalak saat tak ada seorangpun di kamar itu

"ke-kemana Ryou-chan?"

Semua mencari kise hingga Akashi mencari ke kamar mandi.

Hikari duduk di tepi jendela dan melihat ke arah luar jendela

"mungkin dia sedang diperik –"

Kata-katanya berhenti takala ia melihat surai keemasan yang familiar di matanya sedang duduk memandang kea rah mata hari tenggelam

"ITU RYOU-CHAN!"

Hikari berhambur keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sharo sendirian dan menuju Lift untuk sampai ke taman tempat Kise berada. Akhirnya ia menginjakan kakinya di taman tersebut

"Ryou-chan" teriaknya

Sementara sang empunya nama hanya menjawab "aku harus bilang berapa kali agar kau tak datang ke sini? Apa kau tak mendengarku?"

Hikari terdiam mendengar perkataan Kise

TES

Air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Hikari

"kenapa? Kau membenciku? Kau tau ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Hikari lirih

"maaf, bukan begitu maksudku" ujar kise seraya sembalikan kursi rodanya dan mendekati Hikari dan memeluk Hikari Erat

"R-ryou-chan? Kau kah ini? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kemana semua alat infuse yang biasanya bertengger di tanganmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Ini hari terakhirku disini"

"ah iya, aku lupa. Berarti besok kau sudah pulang, iya kan?" Tanya Hikari senang hati

"ya, besok aku pulang" ujarnya seraya mencium kening Hikari

"ohiya, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu" lanjutnya

"apalagi itu Ryou-chan?"

"tapi kau harus berjanji akan mendengarkanku"

"iya, janji"

"Hati-hati dengan Akashicchi, ia tak mencintaimu, ia berpacaran denganmu tak lain hanya karena perusahaan keluarga kalian bekerja sama"

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pucat Kise

"Sudah kedua kalinya kau menuduh sei-kun. Sebenarnya maumu apa?! Kau tak suka melihatku bahagia?"

Hikari segera berlari meninggalkan Kise yang masih bungkam

"sei-kun ayo kita pergi dari sini! **aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengan manusia seperti dirinya lagi**"

Manik madu milik kise terlihat lega saat Hikari mengatakan kata-kata itu, entah apa yang dimaksud

Sharo segera mendekati Kise

"kau tak apa?" Tanya sharo cemas

"tidak, pergilah bersama mereka, dan berikan ini kepada Hikari besok" pinta Kise yang masih tersenyum

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hikari, bangunlah nak, ada temanmu yang datang"

"tunggu sebentar kaa-san"

Hikari keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Sharo yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamunya sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"Sharo-chan? Ada apa?"

Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya – dia menangis

"Kana-chan, Kise-kun sudah pulang"

"loh? Kenapa cerita tentang dia ke aku sih? Aku sudah tak perduli dengannya. Ia selalu saja bersikap aneh."

Tiba-tiba ibu Hikari datang

"BERANINYA KAMU BICARA SEPERTI ITU YA HIKARI? RYOUTA ITU MENASIHATIMU! IA SANGAT BAIK, SAMPAI AKHIR HAYATNYA PUN IA MASIH BAIK BUKAN?!"

"halah, paling dia bilang mau jaga aku sampai akhir hayatnya karena cari muka di depan kaa-san" jawab Hikari acuh

"JAGA PERKATAANMU KANA-CHAN! LIHAT ITU!" bentak Sharo seraya menunjuk rumah Kise yang dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia terutama Fansnya

"k-kenapa? itu pasti wartawan yang maliput kembalinya kise ke rumahnya kan?"

"kau tak mengerti juga ya? Ikut aku sekarang!" ujar Sharo seraya menarik Hikari menerobos kerumunan itu

Saat itu mata Hikari terbelalak dan tangisnya pecah begitu melihat sahabatnya yang tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu tenang di dalam sebuah peti berwarna putih

Kakinya tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat dari biasanya

"R-Ryou-chan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bangunlah dan jelaskan padaku Ryou-chan! Jawab aku!" tangis Hikari seraya mengguncangkan bahu dingin sang sahabat yang baru kemarin sore ia bentak

"Hikari, tenanglah nak, maafkan kaa-san selama ini tak memberitahumu. Jadi, sejak kecil Kise mengidap penyakit meningitis atau radang otak"

Tangis hikari semakin menguat, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Ryou-chan.. jangan diam saja! Aku tahu ini hanya drama, iya kan model? Jawab aku! Padahal aku sudah berhasil diet, kau harus lihat! Bukalah matamu!" ujar Hikari pada Kise yang tak akan pernah menjawab setiap kata per kata yang Hikari lontarkan lagi.

"Kana-chan, bacalah surat ini" ujar sharo seraya memberikan seamplop surat kepada Hikari. Hikari langsung membukanya

To : Hikacchi

Hallo Hikacchi, aku yakin kau membaca surat ini saat kau menangis di sebelah jasadku bukan? Ahaha.. maafkan aku ya, sering membuatmu menangis. Ohiya, kemarin aku sudah menduga pasti kau marah padaku kalau aku bicara saperti itu. Aku tahu kau membenciku.. permintaanmu terkabul Hikacchi, kau tak ingin bertemu dengan manusia seperti diriku lagi bukan? Sekarang hidupmu akan lebih tenang karena tak ada aku yang akan menceramahimu lagi. Arigato Hikacchi, kau mau mendengarkan semua ocehanku, terima kasih juga mau berteman denganku sejak kecil. Tapi percayalah, Akashicchi hanya memanfaatkanmu. Sayang aku tak memiliki bukti, namun Akashi sendiri yang bilang padaku. Tak terasa ya, ternyata kemarin adalah pertengkaran kita yang terakhir kali. Dan aku sudah menyangka kalau kau akan menamparku, jadi, arigato telah memberiku sentuhan terakhir, walau dengan tamparan, menurutku kau telah mengelus pipiku. Aku tahu aku akan meninggal hari ini karena dokter sudah memfonisku.

Sampai sini surat ini kubuat, sampai jumpa di saat kita di pertemukan di tempatku yang sekarang ini..

Orang yang kau benci,

KISE RYOUTA

"tidak… kau salah Ryou-chan, aku tidak sedikitpun membencimu. Aku manyayangimu.. sangat Ryou-chan.. sangat, jadi, sekarang kau bangun ya?ayo bangun Ryou-chan.. bangun"

Air mata Hikari tak hentinya keluar dari manik emeraldnya

ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya, rasanya berat dimatanya tak jua hilang.

Buram

.

Buram

.

Gelap

.

Itulah yang hikari lihat saat ini

.

.

.

-HIKARI POV-

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke samping kiriku, aku melihat orang itu. Orang yang saat ini benar-benar aku butuhkan

"Ryou-chan"

Ada apa orang itu? Kenapa dia hanya tersenyum? Kenapa dia tak memelukku? Kenapa? Apa dia membenciku? Ada apa dengan sinar di sekelilingnya itu?

"Ryou-chan" panggilku sekali lagi

Tak ada jawaban

"RYOU-CHAN!"

Aku membuka mataku, Nafasku terengah. Kenapa? Tunggu, tempat ini? Kamarku?

Jadi, tadi hanya mimpi?

"pagi, Hikacchi"

Suara itu?

Aku mengarahkanku pada arah datangnya suara, di balik pintu

Aku bergegas membuka pintu, dan betapa senangnya aku dapat melihatnya kembali

Tak sepatah katapun aku keluarkan, aku hanya mendekapnya erat. Seakan tak ingin ia menghilang.

"tadaima Hikacchi"

Ia membalas pelukanku dan menempatkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku

"okaeri Ryou-chan, kenapa kau tak ingin kujenguk kemarin?"

"hmm.. aku kan sudah bilang ssu, aku tak ingin mengganggumu sekolah"

"daritadi aku mendengarmu meneriakan namaku, memangnya ada apa ssu? Kau bermimpi apa?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku

Aku menceritakan apa yang aku mimpikan tadi

"dan sebelum kau meninggal di mimpiku, kau bilang bahwa Sei-kun tak mencintaiku dan dia memacariku semata hanya karena perusahaan keluarga kami bekerja sama dan aku menamparmu"

Ryou-chan menundukan kepalanya memandang lantai kayu yang ada di bawahnya

"kalau itu benar, apa kau akan menamparku ssu?"

"apa maksudmu Ryou-chan?"

"ya, kalau aku bicara bahwa 'Akashicchi hanya memanfaatkanmu' apakah kau akan menamparku lagi dan benar – benar tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Aku memeluknya lagi

"entahlah, aku masih butuh bukti"

"dan kalau aku benar-benar mengidap meningitis apa kau masih ingin berteman denganku ssu?"

Manik emeraldku mengecil dan kelopak mataku melebar

"ahaha.. aku bercanda ssu, jangan kaget seperti itu.."

Aku menyikut perut Kise

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tak meninggal saja betulan?" Tanyaku iseng

"hidoi ssu.. kau jahat sekali"

"hei Hikari, Ryouta. Cepat turun kaa-san sudah membuatkan kalian sarapan" teriak kaa-san dari bawah

"hei, apa kau masih diet?" Tanya kise

"ahahaha, tentu, tapi untuk merayakan kepulanganmu, aku mau sarapan. Ayo turun kebawah"

"un, tapi apa tak sebaiknya kau mandi dulu ssu?"

Ah iya, aku lupa aku belum mandi

"iya.. yasudah, kau ke bawah duluan saja. Aku segera kembali"

"baiklah ssu"

* * *

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan berandam di dalam bath tub.

"hm.. untunglah tadi itu Cuma mimpi"

.

"Ryou-chan, tadi Sharo-chan menelfonku, hari ini kita libur"

"wahh, berita bagus sekali ssu, hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jala –"

_Kamitsukanide, yasashiku shite  
Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no  
Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?  
Zenbu misete yo  
Anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no...

HPku berdering, dan menampilkan foto seseorang yang menelfonku

"Hallo"

'Kana-chan, kau juara marathon bukan?'

"hmm.. ya, kebetulan aku sempat memenangkan lomba lari marathon"

'kalau begitu, datanglah sekarang ke sekolah, karena sekolah sedang mengadakan lomba lari marathon'

"un, arigato Sharo-chan atas informasinya"

Ia memutus sambungan telefon kami

"hmm, Ryou-chan.. bisakah kau antar aku ke acara lomba lari marathon sekolah?"

"un, tentu saja Hikacchi"

"wah, wah, Hikari mau ikut marathon lagi nih? Semangat ya, kaa-san selalu mendukungmu. Kalau begitu, habiskan dulu sarapan kalian"

"arigato kaa-san"

Aku dan Ryou-chan pun menghbiskan sarapan kami

.

.

Kami berjalan berdampingan

"Ryou-chan, mau marathon bersamaku?"

"maaf ssu, tapi kakiku masih terlalu lemah. Jadi aku menonton saja ssu"

"oh, iya juga. Jangan lupa menyemangatiku ya?"

"pasti, tapi kumohon kau berhati-hati dengan Akashicchi ssu"

"Kenapa lagi sih Ryou-chan? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kenapa kau selalu menilai Sei-kun negatif, kenapa Ryou-chan?" bentakku seraya mendorong dada bidangnya

"aku benar-benar kecewa kali ini"

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki di belakang aku dan Ryou-chan, semakin lama semakin mendekat

"Hikari"

Panggil seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Aku membalikan badanku

"ah, kebetulan ada Sei-kun. Ada apa ya?"

"kau ingin mengikuti lomba marathon bukan? Ayo ikut bersamaku" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya

"baiklah Sei-kun" terima ku saraya menggenggam tangannya

Ryou-chan masih memantung di tempat. Namun yang dapat dilihat adalah kepalan tangannya. Sepertinya ia emosi. Emosi karena aku membentaknya kah? Aku tak perduli

-NORMAL POV-

Hikari dan Akashi menuju loket mendaftaran

"Kana-chan, kau jadi ikut ya? Kau pasti menang" ujar Sharo yang menjaga loket pendaftaran

"ahaha, arigato Sharo-chan"

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Kise

Kise masih berjalan dalam diam, tak ada sedikitpun kata yang ia lontarkan. semua orang menatapnya bingung. Kise yang selalu ceria sekarang diam dengan aura yang sulit dimengerti, bahkan para fansnya yang biasanya menyambutnya ramah tak berani sedikitpun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan Kise

'YA SEMUA PENONTON DIMOHON MUNDUR BEBERAPA LANGKAH AGAR LOMBA MARATHON DAPAT BERJALAN DENGAN LANCAR' suar yang menggema dari arah speaker

'HEY KAMU YANG ADA DI LAPANGAN, TOLONG MENJAUH DARI SANA DAN MOHON MENONTON DARI TEPI LAPANGAN'

Kise yang menyadari dirinya ada di tengah lapangan pun segera berjalan menuju tempat penonton

'MARATHON AKAN DIMULAI DALAM HITUNGAN TIGA, DUA, SATU'

Semua penonton bersorak heboh. Kecuali orang bersurai keemasan yang ada di barisan paling depan. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap langkah Hikari. Tiba-tiba

"HIKACCHI"

.

.

-HIKARI POV-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan

Putih, aroma obat, dan… Aroma ini

"Hikari, ternyata kau sudah sadar, syukurlah"

"S-sei-kun?"

"Tadi kau pingsan saat marathon"

-NORMAL POV-

Kedua orang yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan sedang asik berbicara. Sedangkan yang diluar ruang kesehatan hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dan mengepal tangannya

Kembali ke kedua manusia yang ada di dalam ruang kesehatan

"lantas? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Hikari

"tentu saja 'aku'" jawab Akashi

"arigato ne Sei-kun" ujar Hikari seraya memeluk Akashi

"hn, tak perlu berterimakasih, ini lah gunanya 'kekasih'"

Tiba-tiba Akashi memegang dagu Hikari dan menariknya perlahan, mempertipis jarak antara keduanya. Nafas keduanya dapat dirasakan di pipi mereka masing-masing. Tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka, bibir keduanya bertautan. Momen ini berlangsung cukup lama-lama, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua merasa membutuhkan oksigen dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang menyisakan benang saliva antara kedua bibir tersebut

* * *

Sedangkan yang mengintip di balik pintu hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya dan berlari sekuat kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Akhinya ia pun memasuki sebuah kamar mandi yang tak ada seorangpun yang ada di dalamnya

"Hikacchi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak percaya pada semua perkatannku?" ia menatap pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri

TES

Darah muncul dari kedua lubang hidung kise. Ia menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri dan –

"ARRRGGGHHH" PRANGG! kise meninju cermin yang ada di hadapannya, sehingga meninggalkan luka berdarah yang cukup parah. Setelah menumpahkan semua emosinya, ia pun keluar dari toilet dengan tangan yang penuh dengan darah, semua siswa menatapnya ngeri, mereka mengira Kise berubah menjadi seorang yandere.

* * *

"a-ah, sei-kun maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Kaa-san pasti menunggu" Hikari menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya perlahan, saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, terlihatlah sosok yang saat ini tak ingin ia lihat

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Hikari dingin

Tak ada jawaban

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja Sei-kun, dibandingkan mengurusi orang ini"

"Kau duluan saja Hikari"

Hikari berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah

Sedangkan Akashi menyeringai

"Dengar Ryouta, kau tak ada lagi dimata dan di otaknya"

Kise menggertakkan giginya

"ahiya, darah itu hanya mengotori lantai Ryouta." Ujar Akashi. Ya, sedari tadi darah tak henti mengalir dari tangan Kise

Akashipun menyusul Hikari

**.**

"Hikari, lebih baik kita makan siang lebih dulu"

"terserah Sei-kun saja"

Mobil Akashi pun berhenti di sebuah café

"Sei-kun, apa kau yakin kita akan makan disini?" Tanya Hikari ragu

"iya sayang. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akashi seraya mengusap dagu Hikari

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"

Akashi pun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hikari

"Arigato Sei-kun"

Mereka pun memasuki café tersebut

**.**

**.**

Hari pun menjelang malam, langit mulai menjingga menemani seorang wanita manis yang berjalan tak tentu arah

"menyenangkan sekali"

Ia tak sadar sekarang ia ada di tengah jalan raya yang ramai dan tiba-tiba saja

TIIIINNN

"awaaasss" tubuh kekar merengkuh Hikari dan melindunginya ke pinggir jalan. Hikari yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena alcohol ia pun hanya dapat tertidur dalam pelukan si pemuda tampan tersebut

.

.

-HIKARI POV-

Biru muda

Warna yang pertama kali aku lihat setelah hitam, biru muda, ya, ini langit-langit kamarku. Kenapa aku bisa di sini?

kepalaku terasa sangat berat

"Hikari, syukurlah kau sudah bangun, tolong jelaskan semua sekarang pada kaa-san. Kenapa kau mabuk dan mulutmu beraroma alcohol? Apa kau habis minum?"

Di belakang kaa-san ada orang itu – Kise

"maaf baa-san, tapi apa tak sebaiknya kita mananyakannya nanti saja? Setelah Hikari benar-benar sadar ssu"

"ah, baiklah Ryouta. Terimakasih atas sarannya"

Dia menyelamatkanku? Kenapa dia masih mau membantuku? Bahkan setelah beberapa kali aku membentaknya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"kalau begitu, kaa-san akan memasak untuk sarapan, Ryouta, jaga dia"

Kaa-san pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di kamarku

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua

"k-kenapa kau masih mau menolongku?" tanyaku ragu

"apa alasanku untuk membiarkanmu tertabrak mobil seperti kemarin ssu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya

"mungkin sekarang kau sudah sadar, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau mabuk?"

Ah, sudah kukira ia akan menanyakan hal ini

"i-itu karena – itu bukan urusanmu"

Aku berkata sekenanya

"keras kepala sekali kau ini" ucapnya seraya mengambil foto Sei-kun dan aku yang ada di atas meja belajarku. Tunggu, tangan kanannya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"eeerrrr… Ryou-chan?"

"ya, ada apa Hikari?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"i-itu, tanganmu kenapa?"

Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik tubuh tegapnya

"tidak ada apa-apa ssu" ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman… berbohong, dia sedang tersenyum berbohong. Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya?

"jangan bohong Ryou-chan, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi pada dirimu bukan?"

Ia tertawa garing "tentu saja tidak, i-ini…. Ini itu… terjepit, ya terjepit pintu ssu… ya, hanya terjepit"

"benarkah? Lalu, kenapa ada cairan merah di perban itu?"

"ah, itu.. ya karena terjepit pintu kaca dan pintunya itu pecah ssu, jadi aku terkena pecahannya.. ya, kurang lebih seperti itu" jawabnya seraya mengaruk belakang kepalanya

Alasan tak masuk akal. Ah sudahlah mungkin ia tak ingin seseorang mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya

-KISE POV-

"ohiya Ryou-chan, kau tahu? Kemarin Sei-kun mengambil first kiss ku loohh" dia kelihatan sangat senang

"waahhh… selamat ya ssu.." ujarku seraya tertawa garing

"terimakasih ya"

"ya, tapi dia hanya memanfaatkanmu" gumamku

"hah? Apa Ryou-chan?"

"ah tidak, bukan apa-apa ssu"

"oh, baiklah"

Huh, untung saja ia tak mendengarnya

"kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja dahulu hari ini ssu, kau berangkat sekolah besok saja ssu"

"hn, hari ini kau pulang pukul berapa?"

"hmmm, mungkin aku pulang kurang lebih pukul 5 ssu"

"souka, lama sekali"

"memangnya kenpa ssu?"

"tak apa.. hanya saja aku kesepian di rumah"

"bilang saja kau tak ingin jauh dariku 'kan ssu?"

Pipinya memerah.. manis sekalii

"yasudah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya ssu.. jaa!"

"ya, hati-hati Ryou-chan"

"hn, ittekimasu"

Aku berjalan meyusuri jalanan menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang megah

"Ryouta?" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat kukenal

"ya, ada apa baa-san?" tanyaku

"apa kau tidak sarapan?" tanyanya sembari menata rapi setiap masakan yang telah ia buat. Ya, seperti ini lah baa-san, walau di rumahnya banyak sekali maid, tapi untuk urusan memasak, ia selalu melakukannya sendiri

"aku sudah makan roti ko baa-san, demo, terimakasih sudah bertanya" jawabku sedikit berbohong, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, entah karena apa

"ohh, apa kau yakin roti saja mengenyangkan?"

Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman

"tak apa baa-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"

"hati-hati di jalan ya Ryouta"

"un, ittekimasu"

-HIKARI POV-

"pukul lima ya? Huh~ lama sekali"

Aku turun dari kasurku dan menuju dapur

"Hikari, kaa-san ingin bicara denganmu"

Aku dan kaa-san duduk di meja makan

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?"

"baik-baik saja kok kaa-san, memang ada apa?"

"Apa dia orang yang baik?"

"tentu saja"

"bagus kalau seperti itu"

"maksud kaa-san apa?"

"ya berarti perusahaan keluarga Kaname dan Akashi dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"

"ohh.." aku menganggukan kepalaku

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Ryou-chan"

"aku kembali ssu, dan lihatlah apa yang kubawa"

Ia melihatkan kotak yang cukup besar

"apa ini?"

"buka saja ssu"

Aku membuka kotak itu

"wah, indah sekali gaun ini, arigato Ryou-chan"

"douita, cobalah gaun itu ssu"

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan gaun berwarna tosca yang ia belikan

"wah, indah sekali ssu"

"arigato Ryou-chan"

Ia berlutut di hadapanku dan memberikan tangannya padaku

"maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Aku memberikan tangan kananku padanya, tanda aku bersedia berdansa bersamanya

"tentu"

Sore itu kami habiskan untuk berdansa dengannya

"Hikacchi"

"ya? Ada apa Ryou-chan?"

"bolehkah aku mecium dan memelukmu? Malam ini saja"

"maksudmu?"

"ya, aku ingin mencium dan memelukmu untuk yang pertama kalinya.. dan mungkin terakhir" nadanya menurun di saat kata-kata terakhir

"tapi aku sudah memiliki Sei-kun"

"aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan memilikimu, aku hanya bilang aku ingin menciummu"

"T-tapi –"

Wajahnya semakin dekat, deru nafasnya terasa di pipi ini menimbulkan seburat merah di pipiku

CUP

Ia mencium bibir ranumku sekilas lalu menciumku lagi dan lagi, membanjiriku dengan ciuman dan pelukannya. Merasa kami butuh oksigen ia melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman kami yang meninggalkan benang saliva antara kami

"arigato ssu"

Aku tak menjawabnya

"hei, apa kau marah padaku?"

Aku memilih diam

"maaf, tapi aku tak bermak –"

GREB

Aku memeluknya erat, entah apa yang kurasa namun rasanya aku tak ingin ia meninggalkanku

Ia membalas pelukanku

"Hikacchi, bolehkah aku bicara sesuatu padamu?"

"tentu saja"

"apa kau berjanji tak akan marah jika aku bicara hal ini ssu?"

"bicaralah sekarang Ryou-chan"

"suki dayo Hikacchi"

Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Ia mencintaiku? apa yang sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan?

Ia melepaskan pelukannya

"tapi… aku berharap kau tak membalas perasaanku ini, aku sangat memohon.."  
"aduh, bodohnya aku.. sudah pasti kau tak akan ada perasaan apa-apa kepadaku"

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"tapi aku juga menyayangimu Ryou-chan.. sebagai kakakku"

"ya, terimakasih ssu sudah menganggapku sebagai kakak" ia terseyum lega. Apa maksudnya?

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"iya"

"ohiya, besok libur ssu"

"baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kau bisa menemaniku 'kan besok?"

"maaf ssu, tapi besok aku ada pemotretan"

"huh, yasudah"

Ia meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar

.

.

pagi ini aku habiskan dengan berdiam diri di kamar

siang harinya pun seperti itu

sampai pukul 5 ia belum juga pulang

"huh.. sudah pukul setengah enam.. mengapa Ryou-chan belum juga pulang? Sesibuk itu kah?"

"ada apa Hikari? Kau menunggu Ryouta?" Tanya kaa-san

"hn, dia kemana ya kaa-san?"

"apakah ia tak memberi tahumu bahwa ia ada pemotretan?"

"ia memberitahuku, namun mengapa sesore ini ia pulang?"

"coba Tanya Sharo"

Ah, iya juga

Aku mengambil hp ku dan menelfon Sharo-chan

'hallo'

"hallo sharo-chan"

'oh, Kana-chan.. ada apa ya?'

"i-itu.. apa kau tahu Ryou-chan pergi kemana?"

'a-ah.. i-ituuu'

"ada apa Sharo-chan?"

'tak apa, aku tak tahu ia kemana'

"oh baiklah, terimakasih Sharo-chan"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telefon kami

"ia tak tahu Ryou-chan dimana kaa-san.. lalu ia dimana?"

"coba tanyakan pada teman-teman yang lain"

Aku mencoba bertanya pada semua teman namun nihil.. tak ada yang tahu, Sei-kun pun tak menjawab panggilan telefonku

"apa kau sudah menelefon managernya?"  
ah iya, bodohnya aku

'hallo'

"hallo, apa Ryou-chan ada bersamamu?"

'dari tadi ia tak bersamaku'

"lho? Tadi ia bilang ada pemotretan hari ini"

'lho? Hari ini tak ada satupun job'

Hp ku terjatuh dari genggamanku

"lalu ia kemana?" gumamku parau

Aku segera memakai jaket dan sepatuku

"kau mau kemana Hikari?" Tanya kaa-san. Semua maid melihatku heran

"mencari Ryou-chan"

"yasudah, berhati-hatilah"

"hn, ittekimasu"

Aku berlari menyusuri jalanan di sinari sinar senja

"kau dimana Ryou-chan?" gumamku seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri

'model tampan Kise Ryouta menghilang sekitar pukul 4.00 tadi'

Suara terdengar dari salah satu televisi raksasa yang ada di tengah kota

A-apa? Ryou-chan.. kau kemana?

Aku menengok ke kanan dan kekiri sampai akhirnya aku melihat pemuda bersurai merah sedang bermesraan dengan dua perempuan

"sei-kun?" ujarku parau

Aku datang menghampirinya

PLAK

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hikari?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya Padamu. Mengapa kau ada disini? Bersama dua wanita ini"

"siapa dia Seijuuro?" Tanya salah satu perempuan

"dia hanya 'teman'ku"

PLAK

Aku menamparnya -lagi

"berani sekali kau Hikari." Jawabnya seraya menyeringai

"kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku teman, lebih baik kita PUTUS!"

"yasudah, sana! Aku tak membutuhkanmu. Dan tak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya melancarkan rencana perusahaan keluargaku"

"oh, jadi apa yang diucapkan Ryou-chan itu benar?"

"tentu saja. Tapi terimakasih telah masuk ke dalam jebakanku dan membenci sahabatmu itu, jadi aku lebih mudah memanfaatkanmu.. dan terimakasih pula atas first kiss nya"

Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian

Air mataku membasahi pipiku

' Jadi apa yang Ryou-chan bilang itu benar, aku harus menelfonnya dan meminta maaf padanya' pikirku

Aku segera berlari ke arah rumahku

Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumahku

Aku membuka pintu dengan wajah yang kutundukkan

"Kana-sama? Ada apa dengan anda?" Tanya saah satu maid

Aku tak menjawabnya

Aku memaksa pintu kamarku tertutup

Aku mengambil hp ku yang tadi terjatuh

Sebaiknya aku menelfon Sharo-chan dahulu

'hallo Kana-chan.. ada apa lagi?'

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ryou-chan?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin

'd-dia pergi tadi siang'

"kemana?"

'k-ke Paris'

Apa? Mengapa ia pergi kesana?

"oh, arigato Sharo-chan"

.

.

'hallo, ini siapa ya ssu? UHUK'

"RYOU-CHAN!"

'Hi-Hikacchi?'

"iya, ini aku Ryou-chan"

'ada apa ya ssu?' tanyanya sedikit parau dan serak

"aku.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Ryou-chan"

'Ryouta… Ryouta… Kisee…' suara itu yang terdengar dari seberang

"Ryou-chan? Kau kenapa?"

'Halo Hikari'

"baa-san?"

'ya, ini baa-san Hikari'

"tadi ada apa ya dengan Ryou-chan?"

'maaf nyonya, pasien sudah meninggal dunia' suara berat dan tangisan baa-san menyelingi obrolanku dengan baa-san

"hallo, hallo baa-san? Ada apa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara gaduh dan tangisan yang terdengar, siapa yang meninggal? Pasien? Siapa? Mengapa baa-san menangis?

'Hikari'

"jii-chan?"

'iya, ini aku Hikari'

"jii-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang meninggal?"

'Ryou-chan meninggal Hikari'

Aku menjatuhkan HP ku dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Hancur, baru saat ini aku merasa begitu hancur, entah ia sudah dengar permintaan maafku atau belum, ia sudah meninggalkanku

PIP

Aku memutuskan sambungan telefon kami

"Hikari, makan malam sudah siap"

Tak ada jawaban untuk kaa-san ku

"hikari?"

KRIEET

Pintu kamarku terbuka

"Hikari? Ada apa nak?" ujar kaa-san seraya berlari menuju ke arahku yang jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipiku

"Ryou-chan" gumamku

"ada apa dengan Ryota?"

Aku melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat ke arah rumah megah yang sekarang gelap tak ada penghuni

"Hikari?"

"Ryou-chan sudah tak ada"

"maksudmu apa Hikari?"

Aku tak mampu menjawab

"kaa-san, apa benar kaa-san menjodohkanku dengan Sei-kun karena urusah perusahaan?" tanyaku di tengah-tengah tangisku

"ya Hikari, maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san"

Tak ada jawaban

-NORMAL POV-

"kaa-san? Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk sendiri terlebih dahulu?"

"baiklah, dan jangan lupa kau harus bangun pagi esok, jadi tidurlah"

"hn"

Ibu Hikari pun meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar

Hikari memeluk kakinya sendiri dan merengkuhnya erat

"Ryou-chan.. hiks… Ryou-chan" ia terus menggumamkan nama itu

Ia bangun dari posisinya dan memandang ke arah gambaran dirinya bersama sang sahabat yang terpampang di dinding

"Ryou-chan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"mengapa kita harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini? Di saat aku hancur karena mengetahui kesalahanku telah memilih lelaki bejat sepertinya?"

"di saat aku belum sempat meminta maaf karena aku sempat membentakmu beberapa kali"

"apa kau marah padaku?"

"apa kau membenciku?"

"sebodoh itukah diriku?"

"dan lihatlah, aku sudah berhasil diet, berat badanku turun 1 kilogram Ryou-chan"

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang

Ia membuka pintu balkonnya dan duduk di balkon dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya

"andai kau ada di sini, di sisiku.. aku ingin sekali merengkuhmu saat ini"

"dan aku ingin mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Hikari terlihat sangat hancur saat ini

GREB

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

Nafasnya menggelitik leher Hikari

"benarkah ssu?" suara itu, suara yang saat ini sangat ingin ia dengar, suara nan menenangkan, lembut dan bersemangat

"ya Ryou-chan, ya, sangat.. kalau ini mimpi, aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang membangunkanku... biarkan aku bersamamu selamanya"

"tapi aku harus kembali ssu.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya.. aku sudah tidak ada.. kalau kau ingin mengenangku, ciumlah kalung brokoli pemberianku ssu"

"jangan.. jangan tinggalkan aku… JANGAN!"

.

"kana-chan"

ternyata ia hanya bermimpi

"ah, Sharo-chan"

"kata kaa-san mu, kau tadi malam tertidur di balkon"

Hikari menatap kalung berliontin brokoli yang menggantung di lehernya

"sharo-chan?"

"ya, ada apa kana-chan?"

"apa kau tahu berita tentang Ryou-chan?"

"a-ah, masalah itu, maaf aku tak pernah bercerita kepadamu"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"jadi sebenarnya dia itu terkena penyakit meningitis sejak umur 5 tahun"

Hikari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

_-FLASHBACK-_

"akh!" Kise memegangi kepalanya

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Sharo

"ti-tidak ssu.. akhh, hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan hilang ssu"

Darah meluncur dari arah hidungnya – mimisan

"kau bohong Kise-kun! Jujurlah, kumohon"

"baiklah ssu, tapi kau janji tak akan member tahu ini pada Hikacchi"

"ya, janji"

Kise menundukan kepalanya

"sebenarnya aku mengidap penyakit meningitis semenjak usiaku 5 tahun ssu"

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"kenapa ia tak pernah cerita padaku? Apa alasannya? Apa ia tak menganggapku sebagai sahabat? Apa ia takut aku membongkar rahasianya? Apa ia membenciku?"

"tenanglah Kana-chan, justru ia sangat menyayangimu.. ia mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat.. sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya, namun ia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya untuk memilikimu, ia hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya"

Hikari bungkam, tak sepatah kata pun ia lontarkan

"ah iya, ini, aku menemukan buku diary nya" ujar Sharo seraya menyuguhkan buku diary berwarna kuning kecoklatan

"bukalah" pinta sharo

Hikari pun membuka perlahan buku yang ada di tangannya selembar demi selembar

.

.

_Lembar pertama  
_Aku Ryouta, Kise Ryouta.. umurku 15 tahun, aku memiliki sahabat sejak kecil yang sangat aku sayang.. ia sangat manis, aku suka padanya sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas 5.. namun apa daya? Ia justru mengejar laki-laki lain, tapi aku tak apa, asalkan bisa melihatnya bahagia saja sudah lega sekali rasanya

_Lembar kedua  
_Pekerjaanku sebagai model sebenarnya hanya untuk 3 tujuan.. yaitu, membiayai pengobatanku sendiri, membahagiakan orang tuaku dan melamarnya.. eh, tapi aku tak mungkin melamarnya.. aku terlalu takut dan aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin

_Lembar ketiga  
_Hari ini aku sangat lemas.. penyakitku bertambah parah, bagaikan jatuh dan tertimpa tangga.. saat kondisiku sedang dalam masa yang cukup parah aku dapat bentakan dan tamparan dari orang yang sangat aku sayangi

_Lembar keempat  
_Walaupun aku sudah masuk rumah sakit karena ulahku sendiri, aku belum puas memaksa tubuh ini untuk bertahan dan melakukan hukuman akibat perbuatanku. Tapi aku yakin itu Akashicchi bersama perempuan lain. Namun apalah arti diriku di matanya? Hanya sahabat, dan ia pasti lebih percaya kepada kekasihnya

_Lembar kelima  
_Aku memberinya kalung Brokoli karena ia adalah seorang maniak brokoli, segala pernak-pernik yang ia pakai pun rata-rata berbentuk brokoli

_Lembar keenam  
_Aku tak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini dalam dua hari ini, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Entahlah, tapi aku memberinya semua foto aku dan dirinya, aku hanya takut ia melupakanku mungkin

_Lembar ketujuh  
_Saatnya aku pulang dari rumah sakit, aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya

_Lembar kedelapan_  
Aku tak menyangka ia bermimpi seperti itu, itu nyata.. memang aku terkena meningitis

_Lembar kesembilan  
_Aku tak menyangka ia sebegitu percaya dengan pacarnya yang bejat itu, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia tak pernah percaya padaku. Yang labih aku tak percaya, first kiss-nya diambil sang kekasih.. aku sengaja memukul cermin karena aku benci, bukan pada dirinya, tapi pada diriku sendiridan penyakit laknat ini. yang lebih aku sayangkan, mengapa aku tak dapat memberinya suatu bukti bahwa pacarnya itu tak setia, ia hanya memanfaatkannya

_Lembar kesepuluh  
_Sebenarnya aku mengikutinya sejak tadi, tapi ia tak menyadarinya.. dan ia mabuk

_Lembar kesebelas_  
Hari ini aku tidaksekolah bersamanya, saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melihat gaun berwarna tosca dengan hiasan bunga mawar di bagian bawah dan pinggang, pasti ia cocok sekali memakai gaun ini

_Lembar kedua belas_  
Aku rasa penyakitku semakin parah dan mungkin inilah saatnya aku menyatakan persaanku dan menciumnya untuk yang pertama dan mungkin yang terkahir

_Lembar ketiga belas  
_Aku sangat puas dapat berdansa dengannya tadi malam, dan wajahku mulai memucat.. aku segera mengutus supirku untuk mengantarkanku ke bandara dan aku akan berangkat ke Paris untuk menghindar darinya, aku tak ingin aku meninggal di depannya.. aku tak tega, dan aku tak kuasa saat harus meninggalkannya, aku harap ia membaca diary ini.. ini catatan terakhirku, terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan Hikacchi

RYOUTA

.

.

"jadi selama ini -" Hikari tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi, tangisnya pun pecah takala ia menutup buku diary tersebut, ia menangis sembari memeluk diary milik sang sahabat yang tak akan ia lihat lagi paras tampannya, tak akan pernah lagi ia dengar suara baritonnya, ocehannya, dan tak akan pernah lagi merasakan pelukannya dan keperduliannya

"dan jika kau tahu Kana-chan, di hp Kise-kun hanya ada fotomu dan foto dirinya" jelas Sharo

"bahkan ia memasang fotomu sebagai wallpaper hp-nya" sambung Sharo

_-FLASHBACK-_

Kise sedang asik menatap layar hp-nya sendiri

"kise-kun?"

"ya? Ada apa Sharocchi?"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?"

"ini ssu" kise memperlihatkan layar hp-nya yang terpampang foto Hikari

"wah wah… sangat sayangkah kau pada dirinya?"

"sangat ssu, tapi.. aku takut kalau aku sudah memilikinya aku akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

"hush! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bersemangatlah, aku selalu mendukungmu"

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"ah iya, aku diminta untuk memperlihatkan video ini padamu" Sharo mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya dan menyalakan sebuah video

.

Hai, Hikacchi..

Aku akan memberimu satu pesan atau dapat disebut puisi dan mungkin untuk yang terkahir untukmu

(mendehem)

Selama jantung ini masih berdetak, aku akan menjagamu

Selama nafas ini masih berhembus, aku akan menghangatkanmu

Selama otak ini mampu berfikir, aku tak akan jera mengingatkanmu

Tangan ini seakan mengajakku untuk terus merengkuhmu dalam pelukan ini

Namun apa daya aku tak sempat berbuat seperti itu

Waktu terasa berhenti saat aku ingin sekali mengingatkanmu akan kebejatan dirinya, dan kau tak percaya

Dan aku berusaha mencari bukti namun kurasa tak cukup waktu

Biar kau yang mencari tahu

Apa motif di balik cinta yang mungkin kau dapatkan

Aku masih ingin tersenyum namun otak ini sudah tak kuasa menahan segala rasa sakit yang menyerbu

Saat raga ini tak dapat melindungimu lagi, kuharap kau dapat menjadi sosok perempuan manis berjiwa kuat dan tak akan menangisiku untuk kesekian kalinya

Di saat kau tak dapat lagi memandang manik madu ini, tataplah bintang di cakrawala malam

Di saat aku tak dapat terbangun lagi, kuharap kau tetap bahagia bersama semua yang menyayangimu

Kuharap kau dapat tersenyum bahkan untuk kepergianku

Aku tak ingin matamu mengeluarkan air mata demi kepergian seseorang yang sering melukai hatimu

Aku tak akan memintamu untuk menangis atau sekedar mengunjungi makamku

Hanya ingin do'a dan senyuman yang dijabah untukku

Dan aku ingin meyampaikan sesuatu padamu

Watashi wa Kaname Hikari daisuki

Aku tak berharap kau membalas perasaanku ini

Bahkan aku berharap kau tak akan pernah memiliki rasa padaku

Aku tak ingin kau sakit hati untuk kepergianku

Aku Kise Ryouta, berharap kau bahagia dan selalu tersenyum

Arigatou gozaimasu

.

.

"ya Ryouta, aku berjanji akan menjadi perempuan kuat dan akan terus tersenyum" Hikari memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis

"tapi aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku mencintaimu juga" lanjutnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N** : gomen end-nya maksa banget.. gomen kalo ga nyambung, gaje, typo(s), OOC, dan masalah lainnya  
Author bikin ini sambil nangis-nangis, bukan karena ficnya.. tapi Thor takut, takut ga ada yang mau baca (lebay /DIAM)  
Buat para fans Kise jangan pada dendam sama Author karena fic gaje ini ya, saya mohon **OwO**  
Author minta satu aja deh.. itu juga kalo ada yang bersedia baca fic abal ini **TTwTT**

Silahkan tekan tombol

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
